


New Year's Eve Regrets

by Sweetsugariness



Series: MamoUsa Week 2018 [2]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 18:44:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15055388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweetsugariness/pseuds/Sweetsugariness
Summary: ((For MamoUsa2018 Week on tumblr!)) This fic takes place after the Stars arc. Usagi tries to comfort Mamoru as the memories of an unfortunate New Years' Eve dinner party resurface in his mind.





	New Year's Eve Regrets

Who made the sun so bright? Mamoru thought to himself as he shut his eyes again. He supposed that question had scientific and theological answers, but right now he couldn’t formulate any because it felt like there was marching band practicing inside his skull. After three failed attempts, he got his limbs to obey him. He stumbled to his feet.

“Easy Mamo-chan!”

He had to cringe. Normally, waking up to his girlfriend’s chipper voice was the best way to start the day. However, today he turned away from the noise, turned too quickly and made himself tumble over his own carpet.

“Ah! Mamo-chan! Oops!” He saw her small, pale hands on his shoulder and gently push him back, so he could lean on his couch. “I forgot, Michiru-san told me not to be loud when you woke up. Sorry!” Usagi whispered with guilty smile on her face.

“Michiru-san?” He ruffled his own hair. “Right, we went to the Outer’s house for New Year’s Eve dinner. The Starlights were visiting too and-” All at once, last night flooded back to his head. Immediately his cheeks went hot and red. “They and Kakyuu brought a gift from their homeworld. An alcoholic gift…”

“Well, Kakyuu said it's a mild drink on their planet.” Usagi explained before biting her lip. After she poorly stifled a few giggles, the blonde went on: “But she also said sometimes Earthlings react differently to Kinmoku things.”

Mamoru couldn’t even look at the amused expression on his girlfriend, so he buried his face in his hands. “How the hell did I get myself drunk?” Even his own muffled words sounded a bit too loud to his ringing ears. “I’ve never been drunk in my life!”

“Well, you said that last night too, but, ah, you know how Haruka-san and Seiya-san get around each other.” Usagi told him. “They needed a referee.”

He was starting to remember that too: _He and Usagi had been cuddling on the back-porch. The two kissed and warmed each other up as they watched the snow, glowing from moonlight, fall on a peaceful cityscape of Japan._

_Then, they heard bangs and chatter behind them. It made them turn around to see Haruka slamming the slide door open. She walked outside, dragging two chairs and a folding table, as Seiya followed her._

_After she and Mamoru shot each other worried looks, Usagi asked the two what was going on. It seemed that Seiya bet Haruka that she could hold her liquor better – and she jokingly bet a kiss from Michiru at that. Haruka accepted the challenge through gritted teeth. But as soon as Haruka set the chairs down, the arguing began. Haruka argued that the Starlights shouldn’t even be here because years on Kinmoku worked differently and it wasn’t New Years for them. Seiya countered that they were invited by the Inner Senshi and that if Haruka drank as well as she fought then she ought to concede right now. Who and who couldn’t save their planet from Galaxia a year ago? – was the next snipe from Haruka._

_And then Seiya poured out two glassfuls from the bottle in her hand. Usagi gulped, and Mamoru gulped too. They both knew that adding alcohol to this mix might get the neighborhood leveled._

_So Mamoru strolled over with a nervous laugh and asked to join them, interrupting the brewing fight. Usagi pulled him back and asked what he was doing. Mamoru whispered that Usagi should go get Michiru and Kakyuu. He’d be the distraction till she brought the two women over._

Back in the present, Mamoru finally unveiled his eyes. “But how did we get so drunk so quickly? It couldn’t have taken that long to find those two, could it?”

Usagi tossed her head. “It turns out that just before those two thought up the bet, Michiru took Hotaru and Chibiusa to the neighborhood shrine. The girls hadn’t gotten a chance to ring the temple bells yet. Kakyuu went with them, because she never got to see much of Japan – not much to see when you're stuck inside an intense burner – and she was curious. So I chased them down. Once we got back…it was too late.”

It took a long pause before Mamoru got the courage to ask. “How…how bad was I?”

“Er, not terrible! You said lots of nice things about me actually!” Usagi said cheerfully. “That I was the prettiest, mooniest girl in all the world, for instance.”

“Oh no…” Mamoru re-hid his face.

“And you had your usual speeches about friendship and roses and girl’s hearts. ‘People of Japan, be like a blossoming, brightening eggplants that sparkle in the lucky dreams of the new year!’”

“Usako, please –”

“At least you did distract them! Haruka and Seiya were too busy trying to stop you from climbing a light post to fight! They even helped me bring you home!”

“Good. Now I might not leave the house again.” Mamoru groaned. Usagi roared with laughter.

Although Mamoru contemplated using “La Smoking Bomber” to dig himself into a hole in the earth, eventually his self-loathing thoughts subsided when Usagi peeled his hands from his face and gave him a genuine smile.

“It’s alright Mamo-chan. It happens, we both know I’ve gotten a little wild after a few drinks.” A flash of pink colored her cheeks. “Also, I don’t think I ever said sorry for smacking you in the face at that one English guy’s party. But the point stands – it’s a new day. In fact, it’s a new year! Let’s make the most of it and not worry about our past mistakes.”

“You’re right, Usako.” Mamoru, after quickly checking his breath for any scent of vomit, kissed Usagi’s cheek. “And I’m impressed! You sounded so mature; I’m not used it.”

“Hey!” Usagi cried with a pout. “If you talk like that, I’ll tell Minako she can keep the pictures!”

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted a much more cheerful fic after the last one. Also, we already know what Usagi is like drunk so I wanted to write about Mamoru uncharacteristically getting plastered instead! I imagined he acts mostly like an even-more extra version of Tuxedo Mask. And I could possibly write a whole series of Haruka and Seiya getting into ridiculous fights and challenging each other but having to team up in the end to fix the destruction wrought in their wake.


End file.
